Shop
About In Dungeon Boss there are four different shops available: * Common Shop in the town to exchange gems and Event tickets with game items, and do in-app purchases * Honor Shop in My Dungeon, unlocked at Player level 10 * PWN Shop in The Tower of Pwnage, unlocked at Player level 28 * Aether Shop in the town, present once a Hero has gained 6 stars (★★★★★★) Common Gem Shop The shop can be accessed from the Shop tab from the town hub. Within the shop tab, there are four separate options to choose from, all of which require a currency such as real cash, in game gold or gems. In addition, there is a shop specific for people who collect honor scrolls through the use of their friends' champions or through dungeon raids. This shop is accessed by clicking the honor shop icon with the my dungeon tab. Specials Within the specials tab, there are multiple one time offers that are advertised through in game mail or through the event page. The rotating merchandise consists of celestial evos, hero tokens, XP potions, and large ascension packs. Each item has a different expiration date, upon which will change to another item. Once an item is purchased, the item is grayed out until the timer resets. For additional purchases of the same item, it can be restocked by spending gems. For items with a limited quantity, those items cannot be restocked. Celestial Evos Costing 250 Gems Each: Brawny Evo Caveborn Evo Coldfire Evo Earth Sisters Evo Incendiary Evo Jewelled Evo Mind's Eye Evo Moonlight Evo Runed Evo Spirit Evo Stormwind Evo Valkyrie Evo Celestial Evos Costing 800 Gems Each: Arcane Evo Astral Evo Bushido Evo Crypt Evo Diamond Evo Infinity Evo Shadow Evo Subterranean Evo Some(all?) of these Evos can be found the PWN Shop, too. The price is 10,000 PWNage points. Item Purchases Within the item tab, Stamina and Potions (Heal, Energy & Revive) can be purchased with gems. Stamina starts at 25 gems for 25 units, and can be purchased twice at that price point before the cost increases. Costs reset at midnight. Gem and Gold Purchases Gems and gold are resources collected in the game and are used extensively to provide adventurers the means to enhance their experience in other ways. Gems are an important resource in carrying out microtransactions such as reusing champions, refreshing dungeon rooms for hero tokens, refilling stamina and other uses. Within the shop, gems are purchased through real cash*. Gold is a resource used to increase a hero's ability. This is purchased in a large bulk through gems within the Gold tab of the shop. The Daily Gems offer is excellent value for money. This in-app purchase for $2,99* grants you 100 gems immediately and 50 gems every day, for the next 30 days, to total of 1600 gems. The 50 gems are delivered as Daily Rewards. Make sure you collect them every day so they won't go lost. A bonus for this in-app purchase is that you will reach VIP level 1. Contrary to this offer all other gem offers are very pricy. Special Offers In addition, special offers are advertised with a 24 hour window to purchase the bundle. Often such offers pop up when a new hero is just unlocked. These offers can range from a package of rare Evos to a bundle specifically to ascend a hero. These can be very pricy but they have a certain appeal to a specific crowd of adventurers who want to personalize their experience with the game. TIP: If you consider to buy a Special offer look out for rare Celestial Evos needed for Ascension and rare Hero tokens like Lupina or IGOROK. Keep in mind that a Hero with three base stars (★★★) requires 100 tokens to unlock and even more tokens to upgrade. Holiday Purchases Lupina Skin Christmas.png|Lupina's Reindeer Costume Willow_Swift_Skin_Christmas.png|Willow Swift's Elf costume Stonefist_Skin_Christmas.png|Stone Fist's Snowman Costume Rogar Stonecrusher Christmas Skin.png|Rogar's Santa Costume During the last two weeks of Christmas, there are festive skins available for x5000 or $3.99 each. During this time, skins are available for Lupina, Rogar Stonecrusher, Willow Swift, and Stone Fist. Lupina is available for Wreaths only. The purchase of these skins for real currency do not include VIP points! Wreaths can be earned by participating in the Happy Holidays event. VIP Status VIP Bonuses are given to players who've spend money into the game. In return for their contributions, they are given benefits during the lifetime of the game's development. Each successive tier contains the bonuses of the previous tiers. *) The given prices are subject to change. The amount of $ and € are usually the same. One US Dollar and one Euro grant you 8 VIP points. If your mobile device has a different country code another Currency (e.g. £) and/or Exchange rates may be used to calculate the price and amount of VIP points. Category:Gameplay Category:Game Mechanics